yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Two Human Scouts is Born
The Two Human Scouts is Born is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Williams, Megan, Molly and Danny have come to visit Twilight and her friends. Just then, Megan and Molly were given an enchanted gift by Sailor Moon. This is how Megan and Molly became earth's new Sailor Scouts, Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart. Megan, Molly and Danny's visit One day at Canterlot High School, Twilight and the girls were in class doing some class work. Until the three kids, Megan, Molly and Danny Williams came in as new students. They're glad to ran into one another. An Emergency Meeting with Ransik Suddenly, Ransik called Twilight and the girls over the secret lab for an emergency. So, The girls hurried as fast as they could. Nightmare Moon's new plan Meanwhile with Nightmare Moon, She has a secret plan to be rid of the power rangers by sending Princess Dark Matter to take away their powers forever. So, She sets off to do her bidding. Megan's dream Back with Megan, She has been dreaming about a glowing light in the sky. Just then, She noticed that it was Sailor Moon. She had given Megan and Molly a special gift, A gift of Sailor Sky for Megan and Sailor Heart for Molly. Princess Dark Matter's Destruction Meanwhile, Princess Dark Matter begins making her move to absorb the Elements of Harmony as she disguise herself as Megan. Her first victim to b was Applejack, Next it was Rarity, Then Pinkie Pie, Following by Fluttershy and lastly was Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Sunset heard about it as Matoombo, Villamax, Loki, Diabolico and Deker bring them to safety. A New Strategy At the secret lab, Twilight and Sunset were worried about their friends. Just then, Nadira had an idea to get their powers back and told Ransik about the Elemental Sword. Then, Megan and Molly came to help them. The Quest of the Elemental Sword/Twilight's Determination/The Elements returned Soon, Twilight and Sunset were on a quest for the Elemental Sword as they follow the map. Suddenly, An explosion appeared at the city. With that, Twilight had to got help the sailor scouts while Sunset continues his way for the Elemental Sword. Meanwhile, Twilight has to hold off Princess Dark Matter until Sunset retrieves the Elemental Sword. However, She absorbed the Element of Magic and begin her full form. Back with Sunset Shimmer, She finally retrieved the Elemental Sword and was going to tell Ransik. Suddenly, Princess Dark Matter was about to take Sunset's Element. Luckily, Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart got in the way as Sunset use one strike with the Elemental Sword and the Elements of Harmony were returned to the Mane 6. With the Elements of Harmony returned to the Harmony Force Rangers, They're ready to fight again. The Tables are turned Soon, The Sailor Scouts: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask came to help the Harmony Force Rangers. And with them, Are Megan and Molly the two new Sailor Scouts, Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart as the battle begins. Harmony rises, Darkness falls As the battle goes on, Twilight wields the Elemental Sword as the others use their Elements of Harmony to combine powers with the Sailor Scouts and defeated Princess Dark Matter as she retreated to Nightmare Moon's domain. Victory for our Heroines At Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Megan, Molly, Danny, Serena and their friends celebrated at Sugarcube Corner for their victory against Princess Dark Matter. Soon, They vouched their loyalty for each other anytime. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Trivia *Megan and Molly Transforms into sailor scouts for the first time. *The Transformation and attack Items is viewed for the first time. Transcript *The Two Human Scouts is Born (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225